


Whispers like Ice

by rainingWolf



Series: Kuroweek 2k17 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Horror, Plot Twists, Romance, Suspense, challenge, kuroweek2k17, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: On the day Voltron found its head, Shiro dreamt of groping hands and shadowy figures. He woke up screaming, not remembering his dreams except for the distinct feeling of having ice where his brain should be./for #kuroweek2k17. Day 6- Mind Control.





	Whispers like Ice

For #kuroweek2k17. Day 6- Mind Control.

* * *

On the day Voltron found its head, Shiro dreamt of groping hands and shadowy figures. He woke up screaming, not remembering his dreams except for the distinct feeling of having ice where his brain should be.

He shrugged off Allura's comforting hands because today was not the day. And tomorrow will also not be the day that Shiro would let another person with familiar purple eyes touch him. He ignored her hair whispering like satin brushing against his face and tried not to tear his ears out whenever the Princess was near.

But something had to give eventually and it was when Allura had murmured, "Shiro. You  _have_  to be the one to lead us. You  _have_  to pilot the Black Lion," against the door that he had bolted shut since the team found him that something in him fell away.

How could he not answer Allura? How could he leave her shut out like this? A selfish part of him answered that it was punishment for leaving him for 54 days. Another part, the kinder part, whispered that she'd never understand.

The Black Paladin found himself opening the door and Allura's tired smile lit something deep in him so he didn't flinch away when she reached for his human hand and intertwined their fingers-

( _\- Haggar pulled him close, scratching his face with her other hand, reopening the scar that he thought could never be open again, and her voice slithered into his ice cold blood like the liquid she had injected him with earlier._

" _Do you think they can truly love you? They don't even know you. You only bring destruction-" she finished tracing the scar across his face and licked the blood off her finger- "and pain."_

_He tried to pull away but her grip was iron, the same as her voice as Haggar multiplied in the room and cooed, "Do you think they can forgive you for everything you've done, dear Champion?"_

_Shiro's human hand, the one Haggar refused to let go of, rippled, and shed skin, revealing another prosthetic arm beneath. He tried to scream but his voice was muffled and his hand was_ burning  _but it still felt like ice and he couldn't_ move  _and Haggar was still cackling-)_

Allura's back slammed into the wall from the force of his push and he found himself keening, almost doubled over, his right hand scraping the skin off the left.

"Shir-"

"Get out."

"But-"

" _Get out!_ "

Allura's retreating footsteps echoed in the vast hallway of the castle before he shut the door and leaned against it, slumping down to the floor.

His hands were shaking.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," he said to the air.

"Oh but you did, my dear Champion. And next time, you will do worse. I guarantee it." Haggar smiled, lip curving up in victory, before her image vanished and Shiro was left to talk to air.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Oh boy, oh boy! I really hope you guys get where the "Mind Control" comes from because then you are lost, my friend. I'm actually kind of happy about this one even though I feel I could have done better with the ending.
> 
> \- Reviews are highly appreciated.
> 
> \- Enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fandom Submissions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091755) by [Aragem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragem/pseuds/Aragem)




End file.
